Freckles
by brick-red-wall
Summary: Of freckles and letters and summer vacation. LJ oneshot


**Freckles**

_by brick-red-wall _

-

Things are good.

Though I'm bored.

Wow.

This summer is gonna be boring.

I can't wait.

-

Well, all I've managed to do all week is get very freckled.

Because I don't tan.

And because all I do is sit outside and read.

What a blast.

-

Emmeline wrote. Her summer is fun so far, too.

Except she tans.

-

Now Petunia is out of school too.

Joy.

-

What a pain.

I try to avoid her and she goes out of her at to see me.

And she's always insulting me or complaining about me.

Ugh.

-

Emmeline wrote again.

She met a boy.

Muggle, of course.

He's cute and funny.

And oblivious.

The best kind of muggles are the oblivious ones.

-

Went out today.

Just downtown.

Saw a movie.

Wasn't any good.

Some boy bought me ice cream afterward.

Cute, funny . . . oblivious.

I gave him my number.

Maybe I'll hear from him again.

-

Guess who I got a letter from today?!

James Potter.

Being his usual stalker self.

Asked me how my freckling was coming. As if I am trying.

Told me that Petunia (he knows her name?) will give up eventually, like she always does.

Because she does.

Hasn't yet this summer, but will.

And, strangely, Potter knows it as well as I do.

-

Chris called.

(That boy. Cute, funny, oblivious? Yeah, him.)

Wanted to know if I wanted to go to the beach with him tomorrow.

Maybe. Who knows if I actually have a bathing suit.

Well, I hope I do.

-

I do.

-

It was fun. We swam to a small island not to far from shore.

It was tiring.

We sat there for awhile.

Caught our breath. Rested. Talked.

Then we swam back.

And had lunch.

He's still oblivious.

-

Emmeline went to an amusement park with her boyfriend.

She told me after I informed her of my beach escapade with oblivious Chris.

She had never been to an amusement park before.

She had loads of fun.

And cotton candy.

-

Petunia went to London.

She's staying in her friend's flat for a week.

Good.

No Petunia for a week.

-

Got another letter from Potter.

Asked how Petunia was.

And why I hadn't answered his previous letter.

He just can't take a hint.

-

Emmeline came over.

She's gonna stay until Petunia gets back.

She likes my freckles.

-

Emmeline met Chris.

He called and asked if I wanted to get some ice cream.

I mentioned Emmeline and he invited her along as well.

We went and had ice cream.

Emmeline mentioned that the ice cream parlor didn't have _nearly_ as many flavors as Florean Fortescue's has.

Chris had never heard of it.

He asked where is was.

Near our school.

He asked what school we went to.

Petunia always says a correctional institute.

Mum and Dad say a school for the gifted.

No one's ever asked me.

I wasn't sure what to say.

Emmeline isn't gifted.

-

Chris called.

Apologized profusely for spilling ice cream on Emmeline.

She hadn't known what to say either.

Well-placed distractions . . .

She made him think he knocked over her ice cream.

All over her.

He forgot all about school.

-

Emmeline and I went all night.

Watching romance movies on the telly.

Our favorite was about a girl with freckles.

-

He said he was appalled with my rudeness.

It's rude not to reply to letters.

Especially if you actually do read them, even if you wouldn't admit it to anyone but your diary.

Told you he was a stalker.

-

Emmeline left.

Petunia is back.

As nasty as ever.

Apparently she met a boy in London.

He's visiting soon.

Sounds like a lard.

-

I was right.

He's a huge lard.

Don't know what Tuney sees in him.

-

Bored again.

And very freckly.

Finished all of my summer homework as I worked on my freckles.

Emmeline was complaining about it.

I laugh at her.

Glad to have it out of my way.

-

Potter wrote again.

Said if I didn't reply to this letter, he won't write me anymore.

Good.

Even though he'll probably write again anyway.

-

Chris and I went to the movies.

Glad to know Emmeline didn't put him off.

He walked me home afterward.

And kissed me goodnight on my front porch.

Very sweet.

If you ask me. Emmeline thinks it was rude.

What if my parents saw?

I can handle my parents.

-

I told you.

Potter was disappointed.

Apparently, he was trying reverse psychology.

Yet he asked me for a picture of me and my freckles.

Stupid prat.

-

Vernon came again.

Petunia's lard.

Boring as anything.

Shoot me now.

-

Tuney really likes him.

Told me not to blow it.

Being a freak and all.

Told her to stuff it.

Emmeline would be proud.

-

Met Emmeline's boyfriend.

Oblivious.

_Very_ cute.

Mike, I think his name is.

Seems very into Emmeline.

Good for her.

We went for pizza.

The cute waiter flirted with me.

Emmeline wouldn't stop teasing me after.

Mike just grinned.

There was no spilling today.

-

Stayed the night at Emmeline's.

She wrote a long windy letter to Potter.

After I told her about him writing me so much.

Hopefully he'll finally take a hint.

-

Bored again.

Out of my mind.

Emmeline is vacationing in America.

Chris in France.

Tuney is dominating the back yard.

No way I'm sitting in front.

My poor freckles and I spent the day in my room.

Cooped up.

Can't believe I'll have to go shopping for school supplies in the next couple of weeks.

Summer has just flown by.

-

Got my letter today.

Guess who's _Head Girl_!

Yes.

Me.

Wrote Emmeline immediately with the good news.

-

_Potter_ is Head Boy.

_Excuse me?_

I actually replied to that letter.

The thought just blew my mind.

When then I realized I'm going to spend a whole year working with him.

I swear.

I almost fainted then and there.

-

Potter was pleased with my reply.

Prat.

He's glad it's me as Head Girl.

Says he most definitely saw it coming.

-

Went to Diagon Alley.

Met Emmeline at Florean Fortescue's.

She enjoyed the variety of flavors.

And her jeans stayed clean.

We talked awhile.

She couldn't believe Potter was Head Boy either.

And that I had to work with him all year.

I thanked her for her empathy.

-

Had trouble packing everything.

Even though I'm seventeen, Mum forbids me from using magic around the house.

Something about Petunia.

But my trunk wouldn't close.

-

King's Cross Station tomorrow.

Seems like it was just last week that I was hugging my friends goodbye and wishing them happy summers.

-

Chris seemed upset.

Broke up with him today.

Said I wouldn't be able to reach him easily from school and that a long distance relationship wouldn't work out.

Oh well.

I _was _sad to see him go.

-

On the train now.

Couldn't tell you how many people congratulated me on being Head Girl.

And complemented my freckles.

-

Saw Potter at the Prefect's meeting.

It's different being the one leading it.

After, Potter and I had to make patrol schedules.

He flirted.

And flirted.

And flirted.

It took us forever to finish.

-

My only hope for this school year is that Potter leaves me and my freckles alone.

-

_**Fin.**_


End file.
